broadchurchfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2.8
Episode 2.8 was the eighth and final episode of Series 2 of Broadchurch. Plot Joe Miller is found not guilty by the jury, to the surprise of most of the courtroom. DI Hardy arrests Claire "on suspicion of the murder of Pippa Gillespie and Lisa Newberry." She doesn't fight him, but follows him out of the courtroom. The Latimers and the Millers are angered with the outcome of the trail. Hardy phones Lee to tell her that Claire has turned herself in. Joe finds his way to the church and pleades Paul Coates for help, but he refuses. Meanwhile, DI Hardy and DS Miller interview Claire , who accuses Alec of rape and kidnapping. Hardy then makes his way to Claire's safe-house, where he finds Lee ransacking it. Ellie does some prowling and discovers that Lee replaced the floorboards in his house to conceal the murders. A flashback begins, and we finally learn the truth of what happened at Sandbrook. Lisa was babysitting Pippa that night when Lee came over to say hello. After Pippa was asleep, Lee began having sex with Lisa on the kitchen floor. It turns out Ricky came home early from the wedding and walks to his porch to find Lisa having sex with Lee . Ricky walks in and begins yelling at Lisa, and kills her by accident in a rage. Pippa hadn't been able to fall asleep and had been sitting on the stairs and heard the sex as well as Lisa being killed. Claire arrives home from a party to have Ricky lie to her. He claims that Lee killed Lisa and tells her to calm Pippa down by giving her some spirits from his hip flask. Claire goes in to Lee first, and asks if he had sex with Lisa. He claims he didn't and warns Claire not to give Pippa the spirits because "Ricky keeps rohypnol in there." Claire then goes to calm Pippa down and learns from her that Lee lied about the sex. She returns to Lee and manipulates him into believing that Pippa thinks he killed Lisa, and that Ricky would take advantage of that. Lee goes to smother the drugged Pippa to keep her quiet. Claire waves down Ricky and orders him to drive to the woods. When Ricky asked how Pippa was, Claire lied to him, saying she had a reaction to the rohypnol and died. She orders him to go away alone to calm down. When he returns he is holding a bluebell. Claire informs him that she hid the flask as her security. Ricky is disgusted as he realizes Claire's manipulations. We learn that Lee went to buy a set of floors that night and replaced them with the ones in his house to cover up the murder. Pippa is put in the river, but Lisa, who has Lee "inside of her", is put into a grave. The old floorboards are incinerated at Thorp Agriservices. Ricky , Claire , and Lee all get arrested and taken into custody. Jocelyn reconciles with Sharon . Meanwhile, Mark and Nige kidnap Joe from the church and take him to the clifftop hut. Coates arranged for Ellie and Beth to be there, and the two of them demand for Joe to never return. Ellie threatens to kill him if he does. Paul arranges for Joe to live temporarily live in a half-way house. Most of the town watches as Joe gets into a cab and leaves Broadchurch . Hardy packs up his things and puts them into a cab. He begins to get into the cab when the driver asks him, "where to, sir?". Hardy looks up at the sky as the screen fades to black and we learn that "Broadchurch will return." Cast To be added Notes This was the final episode of Series 2. It ended on a title card saying "Broadchurch will return", similar to the finale of Series 1 Category:Episode